


You're not alone

by oddgit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese gets hurt helping a number which brings out Harold's feelings for him. </p><p>---My first fic so be gentle! Lol hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not alone

Reese and Finch were working a number together like always. But this one was the 5th number in two days. So needless to say Reese was a bit tired. Just a gang member “Darnell” that was about to make Jake from a different gang “disappear”. John was following Darnell and he turned down a dark alleyway.

  
“Hey! Jake! You know you’re not supposed to cross that line!” Darnell yelled to the dark shadowed body that John had just noticed walking towards Darnell.

  
“I didn’t cross shit Darnell!” John was about to intervene, but then he saw Darnell and Jake go in for a hug.

  
“You’re going to blow your cover Darnell. We need to get info on the enigma and they trust you now.”

  
John could tell that he wasn’t needed here anymore and went to turn around, but then he thought,

  
“If the machine gave us Darnell’s number then he’s going to kill someone…or…” Just then Reese heard two gunshots.  
“Sorry Darnell, they found out…it was the only option I had or they were going to kill me.”

John was behind a wall and knew if he didn’t shoot Jake right now that he would get away with it. So he took the shot. He kneecapped him and Jake hit the ground yelling in pain. John walked toward him slowly and kicked his gun away. Turned Jake onto his back and put his own gun in the back of his pants and went to tie him up with the zip ties in his back pocket.

  
“Mr. Reese have you finished up with Darnell?” Harold asked through the ear piece.

  
“Almost, wrapping it up for Fusco as we…” John heard footsteps and went to grab his gun but it was too late. Before he knew it he was on the ground with a bullet in his stomach.

  
“Mr. Reese?? Mr. Reese are you ok?!?” Harold yelled into the ear piece.

  
Reese was on the ground gasping for air and looked at the guy who just shot him and who was obviously watching Jake and Darnell’s conversation to make sure that Jake actually did what he was supposed to. How could John have failed to check for this, he was tired but how could he have forgotten something he’d done a million times before? He could feel his eyes start to water from the burning sensation where the bullet had entered and his hand was stained red from trying to put pressure on his stomach.

  
“Mr. Reese just hold on, I’m on my way.” Harold pleaded from the other side of the phone.

  
“Who’s this Jake?”

  
“I don’t know he came out of nowhere and shot me.” Jake said limping over to where the other guy was standing over Reese. “Let’s get out of here.”

  
“If we leave him alive, he’s going to remember our faces…” Reese could feel himself drifting in and out. He wouldn’t be able to hold it much longer.

“If you kill him and someone finds out you’re going to get life in prison! Let’s just get out of here, he’s not going to remember our faces!” The other guy pointed his gun at Reese’s head…but the sound of a car pulling up made him and Jake run away. It was Harold.

  
“Mr. Reese! Are you okay?!” He yelled as he was running over to him. “Oh dear…” he whispered as he could see Reese was in rough shape. “Detective Fusco and Ms. Shaw are on their way John. Just hold on.” Harold pleaded, getting a bit distracted by all the blood coming from Reese’s stomach, turning what was his bright white shirt almost all red. This was the first time John had been shot since…Carter…

  
“I’m f... fine F…Finch…” Reese said wincing in pain and wheezing for air. He looked up to see Finch frantically trying to stop the bleeding with his hands trembling. Fusco and Shaw finally got to the alleyway,

  
“Roll him over so I can check to see if it went through.” Shaw told Finch and Fusco who started to roll Reese onto his side as he let out a shallow groan. Hoping to see an exit wound, Shaw saw nothing.

  
“We need to get him back to the safe house, I’ll do what I can Finch, but he’s lost a lot of blood and the bullet is still in there.” Shaw said realistically.

  
“Glasses you ride with Shaw in the back seat to stay with John and make sure he doesn’t croak on the way there and I’ll drive your car behind you guys.” Fusco said. Reese heard that and he thought to himself, “Fusco just called me John? Wow I must be dying.”

  
“John, please just hold on. We’re going to get you to the safe house and get you patched up.” Harold said as he got into the backseat with him. Shaw sped off with Fusco following them. When they got to the safe house, Fusco and Shaw helped Reese up the stairs and into the bedroom while Finch made sure no one was following them.

  
“Let’s lay him down right there and go get me that duffle bag over in the corner.” Shaw ordered Lionel to go get her medical supplies. He followed orders. He brought over the bag and Shaw put rubbing alcohol onto the part of Reese’s stomach where the bullet went in. Reese jerked and gasped in pain. Lionel could tell what she was about to do…

“What…oh my…” Lionel gasped.

  
Shaw placed a small incision into Reese’s stomach and started to dig into it to get the bullet out. That certainly woke Reese up. “Oh God, I don’t think I can stay here. I think I’m going to be sick…” Lionel said almost puking while he was watching Shaw.

  
Reese started to groan and moan in pain and couldn’t help but flinch when Shaw was moving around in the incision.

  
“Lionel, I need you to hold him down!” Shaw yelled, “If you don’t I’m going to nick something and he’ll bleed out before I can do anything about it.”  
Lionel held him down, but Reese was much stronger than Lionel and even Shaw, especially when she was trying to get a bullet out of his gut. “Can’t you just knock him out? Don’t you have any of that gas stuff in that bag?” Lionel protested.

  
“Well no Lionel I didn’t think I’d be performing surgery anytime soon.”

  
Just as Shaw was about to knock out Reese with her fists, Finch walked into the room. He could hear Reese’s agony from outside in the hall.

  
“Mr. Reese, I know this isn’t the most ideal situation, but I’m sure you understand that you must let Ms. Shaw work because if you don’t you’ll bleed out, and I don’t particularly feel like losing you right now.”

  
As if Finch had hypnotized him, Reese laid back down and told Lionel to shove a towel into his mouth. Lionel followed orders again, and then Shaw proceeded to attempt to get the bullet out. Lionel and Finch were still holding down Reese just to be safe. Reese had mellowed down some, but he was still groaning into the towel and had a death grip on the bed side below him.

  
“Okay… I think…I got it.” Shaw pulled out the bullet and dropped it into one of the metal bowls Finch had brought in from the kitchen. Reese was lying on the bed, now dazed, trying to catch his breath and staring up at the ceiling.

  
“You two can leave now, I just have to finish up and I’ll be right out… Thanks for the help.” Shaw saying thank you was something that didn’t happen often…so Finch and Fusco were a little shocked.

  
“Well I need to get going anyways, I told Lee I’d be home by midnight.” Fusco said staring at his watch realizing it was past 1 am.

  
“Thank you detective. It’s greatly appreciated.” Harold said with his hand extended for a handshake. Fusco shook his hand, went over to Reese and said goodbye putting his hand on his shoulder,

  
“Thank you Lionel.” Reese said in a raspy weak voice.

  
“No problem Mr. Happy.” Fusco replied with a smirk.

  
“I mean it, get out I have to finish here before he gets an infection, this isn’t the most ideal place to take a bullet out. And this next part is not the most pleasurable to watch.” Shaw said to Finch and Fusco.

  
“Alright alright we’re leaving.” Fusco replied backing out the door.

  
Finch and Fusco walked out into the living room. Fusco left and Finch sat down on the couch. He put his face into his hands with his elbows resting on his knees. He sat there and actually nodded off for a few minutes until Shaw came out.

  
“He’s sleeping now. I stitched him up and everything. He should recover just fine. You’ll need to stay with him for the next couple days. If he starts to get dizzy, nauseous, delirious or anything like that, you need to call me because that means he has an infection. I did my best to clean it out, but you never know. I’ll leave some pain meds I kept from the last time he needed them.”

  
“Ms. Shaw…” Harold said looking down at the floor.

  
“Don’t mention it Harold. I’m gonna go home now, John’s obviously going to be out of the game for a while, so you know how to get ahold of me when the next number comes around.” And with that Shaw was out the door.

  
Harold opened the door to the bedroom to find Reese lying on the bed shirtless and asleep. Shaw had put gauze and bandages over where she had cut into him. Harold walked over to Reese and sat down in the chair next to his bed. He couldn’t help but notice how helpless he looked. Reese was many things, but helpless was one that Harold had never thought of. Not to mention the new scar that Reese would have, there were at least 6 more scars on his chest and stomach. Harold recognized 2 of them. The two from when Simmons gunned down Reese and Carter. He couldn’t help but feel bad for the broken man he was watching lie there, weak.

  
“Oh Mr. Reese…” Harold whispered.

  
His hand moved up to stroke Reese’s hair away from his forehead. It was wet from the beads of sweat, more than likely from the torture he had just endured. Harold couldn’t stop himself and soon after he took his hand away from his head, he felt himself moving closer towards Reese. Everything in him said to stop, but he couldn’t stop himself. Soon he was kissing Reese on the lips. He quickly pulled away and was thankful that Reese was so exhausted that he didn’t wake up. “Wh…what was that?” Harold thought to himself. He kept thinking about it and couldn’t figure out what came over him.

#

  
Harold woke up in the chair to see that he had been asleep for a couple hours. Reese was still asleep in the bed so Harold figured he’d go and get something to drink for Reese when he woke up and get the pain medicine Shaw had left for him. As he entered back into the room, he saw Reese jerk awake.

  
“Mr. Reese, Mr. Reese, stay calm. You're in the safe house. You were shot but you're okay now.” Harold said trying to settle John down.

  
John was confused and looked around and then it looked like it had all come back to him, “wh... how long have I been out for?”

  
“Only a couple hours Mr. Reese, you should probably try to get some more sleep.” Harold said handing him the glass of water.  
“I can’t believe I didn’t sweep the alley before I put my gun away. I always do it. I just…”

  
“Ms. Shaw said you should recover just fine. You were exhausted John, you just forgot, it’s fine. You’re okay now. Although you will be laid up for a few days. But really Mr. Reese you need to get some more rest. You haven’t slept in 2 days.”

  
“Okay Finch…” John said before he drifted back off to sleep.

  
Harold felt relieved...Reese hadn’t said anything about the kiss. He was asleep but Harold still worried that he might remember it.

  
#  
“Good morning Mr. Reese. Or should I say welcome back?”

  
“Morning Finch. These for me?” Reese asked pointing at the donuts and coffee.

  
“Well yes, yes in fact they are a bit of a welcome back treat.” Finch replied. “Ms. Shaw is working the new number; it seems that it’s an easy one to take care of. So I’m afraid I have nothing for you to do.”

  
“Okay Finch, I’ll just stick around and hopefully we get a new number, I’m getting sick of sitting around all the time.”

 

Finch didn’t say anything, he just kept typing at the computer, working on some form of code. They sat in silence for almost the whole day. Reese reading a book and Harold working on his code and talking to Shaw as she was on her mission. She had finished right before dark and told Harold that she was going home. Finally, John spoke up and said,

  
“So Harold…when are we going to talk about the kiss?”

  
Harold dropped the tea cup that he was drinking out of and couldn’t help but stutter when he was trying to reply to John’s question, “ The…you...the what?” Harold started to feel his hands shake and he got a sick feeling in his stomach.

  
“Harold, I wasn’t completely asleep. I thought I’d give you time to talk to me about it on your own, but it’s been over a month. So I just thought I’d bring it up.”

  
“Mr. Reese I’m…I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I completely understand if you want to leave…I’ll give you whatever you need.”

  
“Whatever?” Reese said as he stood up and approached Harold.

  
“Mr…Ree…John? What are you doing?” Harold asked as Reese got closer and closer to his face.

  
“Who said that I didn’t like it Finch?” Reese said as laughter creeped up in his voice.

  
Moments later, Reese leaned forward, cupped his hands around Harold’s face and brought him in for a kiss. It was warm and Reese could feel Harold’s tongue creep into his mouth. “Harold…” Reese moaned. He had always had these feelings for Harold, he just never knew Harold felt the same way. John realized that he was clutching Harold’s back and hips and shoulders, anywhere he could reach.

  
“Mr. Reese…we don’t have to…” Harold was cut off…

  
“But Harold…I want to.”

  
John was tugging at Harold’s belt; Harold went to stop him but John grabbed his hands…  
“Mr. Reese…are you sure…?”

  
“Harold I’ve never been more sure.” John said as his hands ripped away Harold’s belt and tugged down his pants.

  
“Perhaps we should go to one of our apartments? There’s really no place to… Oh…Oh John…” Harold was cut off as John started to rub his cock through his boxers.

  
“Here is just fine. But let’s go to the couch.” John said as he picked Harold up and carried him to the couch being careful to not hurt Harold’s neck or back.

  
John laid Finch down onto the couch and continued to rub him through his boxers. He started to unbutton Harold’s jacket and vest slowly and tugged his tie loose. He took off his shirt and pants as well. They were both down to only boxers.

  
“Oh Mr. Reese…” Harold couldn’t contain himself. He wanted John so bad.

  
“Harold…do you still want to do this?” Reese whispered in his ear with a smirk on his face because he knew the answer just by Finch’s breathing.

  
“Yes…Yes John…Please.” John’s breath was hot and heavy on his neck.

  
With that John took off his boxers…grabbed Harold’s cock and started to stroke it. Harold’s breathing became even faster and more erratic.  
“You always said I was a man of many talents, bet you never thought this was one of them.” John said as he was smiling at Harold.

  
“Oh John…I…. Oh God.” Harold yelled as John put his mouth around Harold’s already throbbing wet cock. He grabbed John’s soft hair and started to rub his hands through it. He started to guide John’s head up and down over his hard erection. John lifted his head up and licked the tip of Harold’s cock, circling it with his tongue. Finch cried out, throwing his head back onto the couch.  
John could feel Harold throbbing inside his mouth and could tell he was getting close so he took it out and started to rub it up and down with his hands again, rubbing his fingers over the tip.

  
“Oh my God John…I’m…I’m…” Harold couldn’t contain himself anymore…he jerked and shook, he was coming, he gave cries much louder than John had expected, his cock was pulsing in John's hand as it spilled out onto his own chest. John could feel his own cock throbbing through is boxers.

  
John rubbed him through orgasm and when he was finished, all Harold could muster up was… “Well that was…”

  
“Only Round 1” John added as he slid up next to Harold. His breathing was heavy and John couldn’t help but wonder if he had worked him too hard.

  
“Harold are you…I didn’t…are you okay?” John asked as he ran his fingers through Harold’s hair, kissing him all over his body.

  
“Oh no Mr. Reese, I just…haven’t done this in a while that’s all.”

  
“Okay…good…because we’re not done yet.” Reese said with a smile. This was the first time in a long time that Harold could remember Reese smiling. He wanted to make John happy. He wanted to return the feeling that John had just gave him. Harold grabbed the back of John’s neck and brought him in for a long kiss. He could feel John’s cock start to press up against his own.

  
“Let me return the favor John…” Harold whispered as he lowered himself down next to John’s hips. John didn’t talk, he just wanted Harold’s warmness around him. Harold dug his thumbs into John’s boxers and pulled them down. He grabbed John’s cock and teased him by licking the tip and stopping and rubbing his hands up and down it slowly with the occasional pause.  
“H... Harold please.” John said as his hips were jerking up and he was gasping for air.

  
“Patience Mr. Reese.” Harold whispered continuing to torture John with his hands and tongue. He watched in awe as John’s chest muscles strained.

  
He finally started to suck it because he was afraid if he didn’t John might explode. He was moving him in and out of his warm soft mouth.

  
“Harold oh my God.” Reese gasped, he closed his eyes and felt like he was floating on a cloud. He had longed to feel Harold’s mouth around his cock, he had even imagined it. But nothing he had imagined had felt this good. He let out another rugged moan that let Harold know he was about to come. Harold grabbed John’s hips rubbing them up and down, making John shiver all over. John’s breathing quickened and he could feel he was about to blow.

  
“Ohhhh Harold…” Reese moaned while Finch was going up and down on him. He wanted to come so bad. He wanted Harold to make him come. “F…Finch…” Reese gasped as he started to come. Harold switched from sucking to rubbing John’s cock and grabbed him and brought him in for a long kiss while he was shaking uncontrollably and spilling onto Harold’s hand. Harold pulled John close to his body and held him as he shuddered in his arms.

  
They both lie there together in a heap on the couch. Reese was trying to catch his breath as he brought Finch closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. He finally settled down and could somewhat see and think straight and managed to get a few words out, “Harold…I never…wow.” He said as he planted a kiss on Finch’s forehead.

“Mr. Reese, I just hope that this wasn’t out of a feeling of obligation.”

  
“Harold, I assure you, I don’t do anything as an obligation.” John replied with a smile on his face.  
“I…” Harold started…

  
“Shhh…Can’t we just lay here without an explanation?” Reese pulled Harold closer and for just a moment, they didn’t have a worry in the world. No numbers, no getting chased by cops or the FBI, just the two of them, the lust and the silence that surrounded them.  
Harold was lying there in John’s arms when he noticed the scars again. He couldn’t help but notice the newest one on his stomach as it was still a little pink. Harold rubbed his fingers over it gently,

  
“What are you doing Finch?” Reese asked him with a smirk, hands still running through Harold’s hair.  
Harold looked at all of the others and started to run his hand over them.

  
“That one’s from a raid gone wrong in Iraq. Second tour.” Reese said softly…

  
Harold couldn’t believe it. Reese was letting his guard down…

  
“This one... was the first time.” Reese grabbed Harold’s hand and guided it over a scar on his collarbone that looked worn and was hardly visible anymore. “I was a senior in High school and I saw this kid shoot an old man for his watch, so I just ran over without thinking and he shot at me, but it hit my shoulder and I just kept going. I beat him to a pulp Finch...” Reese closed his eyes and Finch could sense the regret in his voice. “He was in a coma for 2 months before he woke up... The judge gave me a choice... because of the circumstances... either join the army, or spend the next 10 years of my life in prison.” Reese closed his eyes and felt the tears start to well up, which made Finch start to tear up... “I’ll never forget...the look on my mom’s face. She looked at me like I was a monster. She was never the same after my dad died, and this made it worse. I left for boot camp right after I graduated and got called into the main office about 2 weeks in and they told me that...”

  
“Mr. Reese...if you don’t want to...” Finch interrupted John as he noticed that he was shaking with tears coming down his face, he knew what John was about to say.

  
“They told me that she had died in a car accident.” Reese closed his eyes again and put his arm over his face. “I’ve been alone ever since.” Finch brought him in close and grabbed the back of his neck and started to rub it back and forth with his thumb.

  
“Mr. Reese...” Finch replied softly, “you aren’t alone anymore.” he brought Reese in wrapping his arms around him and kissed his forehead. And for the first time in a long time, Reese didn’t feel alone. He felt like he belonged.


End file.
